An Intertwined Destiny
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: Set after Sesshomaru and Inuyasha first did battle and Sesshomaru was seriously wounded. As he lies in the forest, instead of Rin finding him, he get's something better.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru lay on the forest floor, battered and beaten and unable to move.

"Curse it." He though "Days have passed since I colasped on this forest floor and still I am unable to move."

There was a rustle in the trees. Seshomaru sat up and growled, his red eyes glaring at the source of the noise. And there he found a girl.

She had white hair like his, equally as long, and pale skin, she was pretty with bright blue eyes. The girl was probably about 18 or 19.

'A villager' he figured

She neared him carefully and he noticed she also a pail of water and a cloth as well as some bandages. She was obviously intent on helping.

"Go away." he said

But the girl didn't.

"Why?" She asked

"I don't want help from a mortal."

Sesshomaru watched the girl set down a pail and cloth and bandages, and roll up her sleeve.

"And would you accept my help if I wee a demon such as yourself?"She asked

Sesshomaru looked at her curiously.

"Yeah. I know what you are. Not that it's very hard to tell, ya know, with the growling and 'mortal' comments and all." She replied "Hey, what's your name anyways?"

Sesshomaru turned his head away, refusing to answer.

"Oh, so you're gonna keep this stiff upper lip even after you just got your butt handed to you in a battle, interesting."

Sesshomaru turned back to her.

"How'd you know I'd just done battle?" He asked

"Well, with all of your bruises and cuts. It was either battle, or you fell off a really high cliff. Several times. Although if anyone asks, I'd go with the cliff theory."

The girl smiled.

"And I know you don't want help from mortals but still, you're practically paralyzed, so you really don't have much say in it. And its better me than a bunch of bandits who think you'd make a pretty girl, which you would by the way."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. The girl reached forwards too take his armor off.

"Oh, I'm Mei by the way, and I figure I should tell you before you're all naked around me. But since you won't tell me your name, I'll just call you Fluffy, on account of that... weird... fur... or fungus looking thing on your right shoulder."

Sesshomaru scoffed.

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh my, Lord Sesshomaru... lord of what may I ask?"

Sesshomaru lay silent.

"Anyways..." Mei replied "Sesshomaru is too long." She took his arm plate off "I think..." She dipped the cloth into the pail "I'll call you..." She began to gently wash the dirt off of his face "Sesshy." She said, dipping the cloth again

"S-sesshy?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well, way I figure it, it's a step up form 'Fluffy'." Mei replied, squeezing amd wiping again "So Sesshy, who delivered the ass whoopin'?"

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely, but nonetheless answered:

"My younger brother."

"Butt kickin' by the younger brother. Ouch. That must've done wonders for your ego." she said "There." She touched his face "Good as new, now for the body."

Without a second thought, she yanked down his shirt, exposing his torso. She picked up her towel and kept washing. Once she was finished with the front, she grabbed him and leaned him roughly forward onto her so that she could wash his back. He groaned.

"Ow. If you're going to help me, at least be gentle."

"Wow, haven't we changed from the 'I don't want help from mortals'?" She asked

Mei continued washing him until the sun began to set. He was clean. Pretty humiliated, but clean none the less.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said, leaning back against the tree that Mei leaned him against

"Oh, don't thank me yet," She said "You still can't move. I'll be back tomorrow with some more food."

And with that, she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru woke and once again found that he couldn't move. He sighed and waited again. And once again, there was a rusteling in the woods. He sat up and looked for the source of the noise.

And there, he found Mei.

"I should probably stop sneaking up on you, huh?" She asked, smiling

"I almost killed you." He said

"No, no you didn't." Mei replied, walking over to him "Because you still can't move."

"And if I could?"

"'If's' a might big word Sesshy." Mei replied, setting down some fish she'd gathered

"Don't bother yourself." He said "Human food does nothing for me."

Mei frowned a little.

"So, what do you eat? Should I like... bring you a cow or something?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, amused.

"I'm pretty sure I could find an orphan if you're a people eating demon." She continued "Or maybe bring you some blood, if you're like a vampire or something."

"No, I don't need anything." Sesshomaru replied

Mei smiled.

"Good." She said, begining to eat the fish."So... what's this brother's name... the one that delivered the supreme ass whoopin'?"

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied

"Inuyasha..." Mei repeated, scracthing her chin "Hmm.." She said "The name sounds familiar." She popped some fish into her mouth."Are you sure you don't want any? Because it's really good."

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"That's an unusual sword." Mei said, reaching to touch his Tensaigua

"It's my Tensaigua." He said, brushing her hand away

"Ten- are you sur eyou don't want any?" She said, shoving a piece of fish under his nose

Sesshomaru turned his head away.

"No... I'm sure."

"Okay... Tensaigua huh?" Mei asked "Nifty. But you don't seem to enthusiastic about it."

"It's a worthless sword." He said

"Is it?" She asked "If so, thenw hy do you carry it around? And why wouldn't you let me touch it?"

"Because it's made from my father's fang."

"Still, regardless of that, it doesn't matter what it's made from, something worthless is worthless, so why do you keep it if you don't like it?'

Sesshomaru looked at her, unable to anser. Mei finished her fish and stretched.

"It's kind of chilly, are you warm enough?" She asked

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Good, because I'm not very good at making fires." She then turned to him "You're a man of few words huh?" She asked

"I've never been one for conversation." He said simply

"You should be." Mei replied "I talk all the time. Sometimes non-stop. I find that if you just ramble on and on the most amazing thigs come out."

"Interesting." Sesshomaru replied

"You know Sesshy. It's really hard to tell whether you're being serious or joking in your life. You're so unfeeling that it's almost creepy."

"Emotions are usless."

"Oh, on the contrary. Emotions subconsciously provide strenght."

Mei drumed her hand on her thigh.

"What do you mean?" He asked

Mei smiled.

"Taking an interest is the first step to recovery."

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked

Mei smiled.

"Nothing at all Sesshy, and that's what makes it so great!"

"Huh?"

"If I stayed on topic all the time, I'd be a very boring person. Switching between things is an easy way to keep things interesting."

Sesshomaru looked at her, throughly confused.

"Huh?"

"Emotions drive you. Ange rcan give you power, as can happiness or sadness... even longing."

Sesshomaru was now even more confused.

"Huh?"

"So Sesshy." Mei said, switiching topics yet again "You strike me as the guy who doesn't go through many emotions... but... you're so strong... it's almost confusing... unless you have emotions and just don't show them. You keep a cool, calm and not to mention handsom face, but inside... you're surging with torment."

"I feel nothing." He replied evenly

Mei cocked her head and scooted closer to him.

"Nothing?" She asked, still moving, until she was mear milimeters from his face "Do you still feel nothing in your heart? Not even for me, my lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was silent, staring at Mei's crystal blue eues. Mei's hand stroaked his face.

"Nothing at all?" She asked softly, bringing her lips just above his

Sesshomaru was frozen. He, for the first time in his life didn't know what to do. He'd fought demons and monsters, but he'd never been this close to a woman. Never in this way. And he was partly terrified.

Mei then suddenly sat back.

"Wow." she said, looking at the sky "It's getting dark. I should go."

She stood and stretched.

"And... I don't think I'll be back tomorrow." She continued, smiling

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked

"Because... I don't think I'll need to." She said, walking away

"Mei?"

She turned to face him.

"Thank you." He said "How can I repay you?"

Mei smiled.

"Oh, nothing really, just try to open up your heart a little more, and take care of those who take care of you. ANd one more thing, promise you'll come back and see me."

After a moment, Sesshomaru nodded.

"I promise."

Mei smiled, and winked and then skipped off.

The next morning, Sesshomaru heard a rustle in the bushes, and he sat up growling, half expecting to see Mei.

But it wasn't her. Instead, it was a little girl.

'Because I don't think I'll need to...'

Later, he discovered that her name was Rin. She had tried to take care of him, as Mei had, and he eventually let her. And keeping his promise to Mei, he took the orphan Rin along with him, took care of her.

'One day.' He thought, one night, staring up at the stars. 'One day Mei, I'll come back to you.'


	3. Chapter 3

'I can smell her,' Sesshomaru thought 'Her scent carries and lingers on the wind.'

"Lord Sesshomary! Where are we going?" Jaken asked

"**We** are not going anywhere. You are going to stay here until I return. Take care of Rin."

And with that, Sesshomaru left in search of **her**.

He founder her sitting on the bank of a small stream, her hand dangling in the water, humming in a lovely voice and constantly switching tunes.

Sesshomaru laughed softly.

"You still can't stay on one topic can you?" He asked

She didn't say anything for a while.

"You came to see me." She murmered

"Of course, after all, I did promise."

Sesshomaru neared her.

"How is she?" She asked

"Who?"

"The girl," She said "Who you've been... protecting."

"I protect no one."

She scoffed.

"Of course you don't."

"Mei, are you alright?"

Mei shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"You seem weak."

"I am."

"You should be inside, resting."

"I can't walk."

"I'll carry you."Sesshomaru replied

"Hm."

"How'd you get here anyway?" He asked

"I--I don't remember."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since last night."

Sesshomaru thought back. 'It was freezing last night'.

"You'll catch cold out here, or even your death."

"Some say the world will end in fire, others say ice." Mei mumbled

Sesshomary carefully picked up her frail body.

"You seem different."

"Things change." Mei said "Even you."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you love her?"

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely.

"The girl." She explained, gesturing for him to walk straight ahead "Do you care for her?"

Sesshomaru looked away.

"I feel nothing towards her."

"Or anyone, right?"

"That's correct."

There was a silence, only the sound of leaves being crushed under Sesshomaru's shoes. And then Mei laughed, and suddenly she seemed healthier. Her pale skin didn't seem so pale and the rosey color returned to her cheeks. Her bright blue eyes shone softly. Her laughter carried up and out of her body, and her sickly depressing self faded away like a distant memory.

"Oh Sesshy. I guess you really don't change." She said, giggling "You-- how's your tensaigua?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Seen... whats his face... Inuyasha lately?"

"No."

"Oh... interesting." Mei said, pointing towards her small home "You know, I'm still curious. Have you figured it out yet?"

"What?"

"How you're so strong... without showing any emotion?"

"It's not that I'm not showing emotion, it's simply that I don't have any."

Mei laughed again."

"Really? _Nothing?_ Nothing at all?"

Sesshomaru entered the small home and a small bedroom in the back and laid her down.

"There's nothing in your soul... or heart?" She asked, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling his face down just millimeters from hers "Not even for me, my Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was forzen. Unlike last time, Mei was intent on him answering. She wasn't moving, wasn't letting go, her grip was surprisingly strong. He was partly terrified, staring down at a form he knew he could break in two one handed. Down at Mei's warm body and beautiful face. At her crystal blue eyes.

"Tell me..." She urged"What lies in your heart for this poor peasant girl, Mei?"

Sesshomaru was silent. He found form the words to express his feelings.

"I--I don't know what to say."

"Well then... show me."

Sesshomaru's breath caught.

"Sesshomaru." Mei said, sitting up, hand on his chest "Show me."

"You were just--." Sesshomaru began

"Faking." Mei said softly "Honestly Sesshy, to think I'd be so weak. I thought you knew me a bit better."

'Sesshy.' He thought 'Here she goes again."

"Would you let me kiss you?" Mei asked, and didn't wait for an answer

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as her lips touched his.

'So this is what mortals call "kissing"." He thought

"Shs." Mei said "Don't think, just act."

She kissed him again.

Mei awoke, still in Sesshomaru's arms (okay, in my world, he didn't lose his left arm. It's my fanfic, I can do whatever I want)((I thought I'd be able to go a whole series without saying that)). She sighed contently against his bare chest."

"Hi." She said softly

He looked down at her. His golden eyes gleaming.

"I trust you slept well."

Mei nodded.

"You made me sleepy."

She sat up and stretched, sliding off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked

Mei laughed.

"To get water. Someone has to do the chores around here." She said

Sesshomaru sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dont." He said softly

Mei smiled.

"This is strange comming from the person who claimed to have no emotion." She said

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he just let go of Mei's waist. Mei stretched and stood.

"I'll be right back. It's won't take long."

Sesshomaru waited for what seemed like an hour, and then set off in search of Mei. He followed her scent to the river, where he found her discarded bucket.

He looked around.

'A broken bucket, her shoe... signs of a struggle, but her scent is so strong. She was definatly here.'

And then something else caught his nose.

'The scent of a demon... Naraku!'

His eyes widened as he drew his Toki-jin

'Mei, hang on. I'm comming.'


	4. Chapter 4

Mei awoke in a small, dimly lit room. It was cold and she shivered.

"Does he know?" A voice asked

"Does who know what?" She asked, sitting up slowly

"Sesshomaru. Does he know what you are?"

Mei looked around for the source of the sound.

"Who are you?" She asked

"Oh dear Mei, I think you already know the answer to that question."

Mei smiled, her crystal blue eyes shone in the darkness.

"Naraku." SHe said through gritten teeth, her eyes narrowing "What business do you have with me?"

"None with you really." he said evenly "But I need Sesshomaru to do something for me?"

"You know." Mei replied "He's not one to take orders. He despises being told what to do."

"Usually, but I have a feeling this is a special case."

"How so?"

"Because, I kidnapped his lover."

Mei sat silently, then stood.

"Heh. For something so petty, you play such tiresome games." She said "So that is your plan." Her eyes narrowed "You know you won't succeed right?"

"You think so?"

"I know so." She said

"Hm. You never answered my question. Does he?"

Mei shrugged.

"It never really came up." She said "Besides, I don't think it'll make much of a difference anyway."

Naraku laughed. As did Mei.

"What?" He asked

"Taking out soilders one by one." She said, sing-song "Galloping galloping still he'll come."

"What?"

"He's on his way here now. Slowly slicing through your defenses." Mei said

"To save you?" He asked

"And to kill you." Mei replied

"And what if I should kill you before he gets here?"

"You wouldn't be able too even if you tried." She said evenly

"That a fact?" He asked

Mei laughed.

"Ho." She said "You-- I can't figure out."

"I'm pretty complex Mei." He said

"Really?" She asked "Not really. I think you're just a pathetic demon with a god-complex. You want power, but barely comprehend what power is."

"And you do?"

"Oh my dear Naraku... I have more power than you can comprehend." Her eyes lit up "He's here."

Sesshomaru looked around and sniffed. He couldn't detect Mei's scent, or much of anything, but thankfully.

'If I smelled her, it would mean that she was here. And that-- because of this miasma... she'd...'

"Sesshomaru, you came."

Sesshomau looked up to find Naraku concealed in his baboon cloak, sitting on a porch.

"Where is she?" He asked

"Hm. Straight to the point then." Naraku remarked "Alright, she's here."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"She can't be. NO mortal could ever hope to survive this..."

"Lucky me then."

Sesshomaru looked up to find Mei standing behind Naraku.

"Mei?"

"Hm. You seem surprised Sesshy." She said "I'm tougher than I look ya know."

"You aren't human." He said

"I never said I was." She replied

"But your scent..."

"Many things smell like what they aren't." Mei said "Scent can be very decieving."

Mei looked down at Naraku.

"I imagine you had some type of plan?"

"Let me guess." Sesshomaru said "You kidnapped Mei, so that I'd kill Inuyasha?" He sighed "You play such tiresome games.

"Silence!"

Naraku's body transformed into that glutoonus mas of demon throw away parts that he often kept concealed. He launched himself at Sesshomaru.

"Okay... ya know what? I'm tired of this."

And suddenly, a bright light came from Mei. A vibrant brillant white light, that wrapped itr's self around Naraku, transforming his body back to as human as it can get.

"Kagura!" Naraku called

"Dance of blades!"

Mei grinned at Kagura, and waved her hand.

"You'll never control the wind as I do!" She called "Binding chains!"

Kagura looked in awe as the wind formed chains and wrapped arund her. Her Dance of Blades stopped only feet from Mei, who grinned harder.

"Time for a taste of your own medican." She said "Dance of Blades!"

The blades moved back to Kagura, slicing through her flesh. She cried out.

Sesshomaru starred in awe at Mei, who casually walked down the stairs towards them.

"Where do you..." Naraku began

"Silence." Mei said

Naraku tried to speak again, but discovered that his voice had disappeared.

"Let's go." She said

Sesshomaru took her hand and lead her away.

"What are you?" He asked on the way back

She laughed.

"Trust me Sesshy, you would've believe me if I told you."

Sesshomaru sighed and Mei giggled.

"Let me guess, you're wondering why I let myself get kidnapped in the first place, right?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, alarmed.

"Hm." Mei said softly, reaching up and touching his head "I know all your thoughts."

She laughed.

"To answer your question, I wanted a bit of amusement and I hoped... that maybe... you would tell me."

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely.

"Tell you what?"

"What's in your heart for me." She said

"You can read my mind." He said "You should know."

"I want you to say it." She said "I want to hear the words from your mouth."

Sesshomaru stared down at Mei, and questioned himself.

'What do I feel for her? What is in my heart for this poor peasant girl Mei?'

Then Mei's eyes changed. They grew dimmer and painful. She was sad.

"Then maybe... you don't love me..." She murmered "And you just..."

And then Sesshomaru's lips were on hers. Her eyes widened as he kissed her. She colasped into his arms, and finally he pulled away from her.

There was silence for a moment. And to Sesshomaru's relief, on Mei's face, appeared a sultry smile.

"Tell me." She said softly, placing her lips millimeters from his. "What do you feel, Lord Sesshomaru... what do you feel when you kiss me?"

"Pain." He said "Pain, lonliness, pleasure and desire. Fear and longing. All bundled into one petty action."

Mei looked at him and grinned.

"Was that so hard?" She asked

She then turned and kept walking.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Me? I'm going home." She said "You're going back to Rin and Jaken."

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely.

"You know, you can't leave them alone for long, they always seem to get into trouble somehow." She said, continuing to walk

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"So come ith me." He said

Mei smiled, but shook her head.

"I can't." She said "I have to stay here."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."She said "But it's better this way." She smiled "I'll see you soon right?"

"Wait." He said "Tonight. Let me have tonight with you."

Mei thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Until midnight." She said softly

That night, Mei stared up at the stars, with Sesshomaru.

"Where will you go?" He asked

"To the moon and back." She said, she turned to him "Honestly? I'll go back home."

"And where is that?"

"You know... that little crappy shack with the thatch roof, just up the river."

"I thought you meant..."

"Sesshy, I'm not leaving this plane." She said "I physically can, but I just have good reason to stay."

"Hm." He said "And what is that?"

"You'll see. Come back in seven months time and you'll see."

She pointed up at the moon.

"It's time for me to leave you." Sesshomaru said, before Mei could

Mei grinned.

"Yes. It is."

"Seven months?"

She nodded.

"Seven. See you then."

And with that, she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. I just write with 'em. The only characters I do own are Mei and Kira.

Mei grinned.

"You came!"

Sesshomaru had kept his promise, in seven months he had returned; to find Mei, seven months pregnant.

"What the--."

"Surprise!"

Sesshomaru sat on the floor next to Mei.

"You know, that's not exactly something you spring on people." He said

"Why?"

"Because..." He swallowed "Is it... mine?"

"_'She'_. And yes, she's yours." She replied, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Why seven months?" He asked

"Because," She said, " I figured that would be about the time I'd start having trouble getting around, and I was wrong... I should've told you to come back in six."

"But that night... how did you know that--."

"Because I'm physic." She said simply

She tried to stand, and wobbled, nearly tipping over. Sesshomaru caught her.

"I'm just a little dizzy." She said

Sesshomaru helped her to her bed.

"You should lie down." He said

"I can't." She said "I have to get food... catch some fish... she's starving."

"She who?"

"She our baby." Mei replied "Try to keep up..."

She started to stand.

"And then there's the laundry..." She said, wobbling on her feet

Sesshomaru laid her down again.

"I'll do it." He said

"What?"

"I'll do it. You just rest."

"Um... okay."

Mei pointed to the large pile of laundry in the corner.

"And there's also wood to chop and..." She yawned "Something else... let's see..." She was soon fast asleep

Sesshomaru caught some fish down at he river and brought them back to the house. He found Mei, once again, awake.

"Oh..." She said, sleepily, as he began to bundle up the laundry "No fighting, promise?"

Sesshomaru looked at her askew. But nonetheless nodded.

"I promise."

Sesshomaru made his way down to the river, careful not to drop the extremely large bundle of clothing.

"For a peasant, she sure has a lot of clothing."

Sesshomary sat the clothes down at a shallow spot in the river, and began to scrub.

"Sesshomaru? I thought I smelled your--."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked up to find his younger half-brother Inuyasha.

_'No fighting,'_ Mei's voice played in his head _'Promise?'_

Sesshomaru removed his hand from his blade.

"What?" He asked simply

"Since when did you take up such domestic chores?" Inuyasha asked

"It's none of your business."

Inuyasha looked down at his older brother.

"Are those... _women's _clothes?"

"Again, none of your business."

Inuyasha looked at him strangely.

"Well, I just hope you're washing them for someone else."

"Inuyasha, if you have no business with me, then go."

Inuyasha took a step backwards.

"Okay..." He said, cautiously, taking off running in the opposite direction.

Later, Sesshomaru finished the laundry, choping the wood, cooking diner and a bunch of other random, and seemingly pointless chores that Mei asked him to do. Now he sat on the floor with her, watching her eat and laugh as he told her about his incounter with Inuyasha.

"He thought you... you were wearing women's clothes?" She asked, laughing "Even though you would make a pretty girl... Oh!"

She placed her hand on her stomach.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked

Mei laughed.

"Oh... the baby... it's kicking."

"Does it hurt?" He asked

"No... not really."She said "Here." She grabbed his hand "Feel."

Sesshomary looked down at his hand, placed carefully on Mei's belly.

"Feel that 'thump, thump, thump?'" She asked

He nodded.

"That's her kicking." she laughed softly "Hard, but that's good. You know why?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"That means she's gonna be strong." She smiled warmly. "She get's that from her father."


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru stayed by Mei's side all day until she'd ask him to do some weird errand or strange chore. In his spare time, he'd buy little things for the baby. A crib one day. Clothes the next. More toys than a child could ever hope to possibly use after that. Until one night, Mei awoke shrieking, and the baby was born.

After the midwives left, Sesshomaru was finally able to get a look at his daughter, a small sleeping bundle nestled in Mei's arms.

She was gorgous.

She had his and Mei's silver hair, and his golden eyes. She also had his ears ,but mostly Mei's face. He smiled down at her.

"What's her name?" Sesshomaru asked

"You tell me."

"Why me?"

"Hey, I spent nine months carrying her, and the last eight hours pushing her out. The least you could do is name her."

Sesshomaru looked down to find Mei staring up at him.

"You have to go, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then go, but first...name her. Leave her with something.. just in case."

Sesshomaru nodded, and then thought. After a while, he finally said:

"Kira."

"Kira?"

"That shall be her name. Kira."

"Kira." Mei repeated "I like it." She looked down at Kira. "What do you think little one?"

She continued to sleep peacefuly.

"Let me hold her."

"No."

Sesshomaru looked at Mei strangely.

"That way you'll have to come back. Now go."

It took several days for Sesshomaru to track down Jaken, Rin and A-Un, but when he did, he explained to them that he had to leave them for a long time. So he took Rin to an orphanage, and basically told Jaken and A-Un to fend for themselves. About a month later, he returned to Mei and Kira.

"Can I hold her now?" He asked

18 months later

"Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? "

Sesshomaru groaned.

"Why doesn't she ever want you?"

"Because I don't spoil her."

" Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada? "

"Are you going to get her?"

"No, Mei."

"Why not?"

"Maybe she'll stop."

"Daddy! Da-ddy! D-A-D-D-Y!"

"You know she won't."

"DADDY!"

"Fine."

Sesshomaru sighed and slid out of bed. He made his way to Kira's room, where she stood up in bed, arms out stretched and beautiful amber eyes shining brightly.

"Daddy!"

"Sh." He said

She nodded. Sesshomaru picked her up and balanced her on one hip.

"Sesshy, no sweets!" Mei called

"Alright." He said, shaking his head to Kira "Let's go see what I have." He whispered

Sesshomaru grabbed his stash of sweets and took Kira outside on the front porch. They did this nearly every morning, sat outside, just before sunrise, and watched the sun come up togethr. If it was chilly, he'd wrap her in a blanket, and if it was raining, he'd wrap one over both of them. He'd sit with his beautiful girl, who practically for the only time in the day, would sit perfectly still and stare in wonder at the rising sun.

After the sun would rise and before Mei would awaken, Sesshomaru would feed Kira sweets from his stash. He knew he really shouldn't, but he just loved the look on her face. She'd even bounce and clap for the really good ones. And Sesshomaru would smile, and feed her more, until Mei would wake or she'd get a tummy ache.

And then, the day for them would start. Sesshomaru treasured their few moments togethre, because it was often the only time he'd get to spend with her. Between his odd jobs in town, and usually his demon slaying, and Mei's gardening, they made a nice living and had a lovely house in the small town Mei had lived near before Kira was born.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kira, who shifted. She knew their time was up.

"One more." He said, sliding her a piece of candy and then putting her on the ground, where she followed after him "I have to go, Kira."

"Bye." She said simply, waving

For a moment, Sesshomaru smiled, but then his stotic face returned, and he headed down the path into town, as usual. He, as always, stopped at the point where Kira could no longer still see him, but he could still see her, to watch her as she looked for him, and then turned around and ran back towards Mei.

REVIEW PLEASE! Seriously, I practically live off the stuff.


End file.
